1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus to be used in a photolithography process for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a liquid crystal display device, a thin film magnetic head, etc. and more particularly to a scanning type exposure apparatus for exposing a pattern of a mask (or reticle) to a photosensitive substrate by shifting the mask and the photosensitive substrate synchronously.
2. Related Background Art
In a photolithography process for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a projection exposure apparatus is used wherein the pattern of a photomask or a reticle (hereinafter referred to the reticle) is transferred via a projection optical system to a semiconductor wafer (or a glass plate, etc.) coated with a photosensitive material (photoresist). Presently, reduction projection type exposure apparatuses (steppers) of a step-and-repeat system disclosed in e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,677,301 and 4,962,318 have been widely used. As illumination for exposure, emission lines (i-line and the like) from a mercury lamp, a KrF or ArF excimer laser or a higher harmonic such as of a metal vapor laser or a YAG laser is used.
In projection exposure apparatuses as disclosed in e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,910 and 4,884,101, a shutter is utilized to open and close the path of light from a light source thereby to control the amount of exposure. That is, the amount of exposure imparted to a wafer is controlled to an optimum value corresponding to the sensitivity of the photoresist of the wafer. Especially in projection type exposure apparatuses with pulsed laser light sources such as of an excimer laser or the like, as disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,970,546, 5,097,291 and 5,191,374, an amount of energy per pulse is set to a predetermined value thereby to control the amount of exposure.
Recently, as semiconductors become large in size and minute in structure, it is required to enlarge the image field of the projection optical system and to improve the resolution thereof. However, it is extremely difficult to obtain both the high resolution and the large image field in the projection optical system from the viewpoint of design and manufacture. Therefore, as disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,747,678, 4,924,257 and 5,194,893, scanning type projection exposure apparatuses are paid attention in which only a local area of a reticle is illuminated and the reticle and a wafer are shifted synchronously to expose the pattern of the reticle to the wafer. In such scanning type exposure apparatuses, even though the image field of a projection optical system is small, it is possible to exposure a pattern with a large area to the wafer and to improve the resolution of the projection optical system comparatively easily.
However, if the conventional exposure control method is applied to such scanning type exposure apparatuses, the amount of exposure to the wafer cannot be controlled to an optimum value corresponding to the sensitivity of the photoresist. That is, in a scanning type exposure apparatus with a light source emitting continuous light such as of i-lines, even though only a time for opening a shutter is controlled as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,910, an optimum amount of exposure cannot be imparted to the wafer. Also, when the sensitivity of the photoresist is changed, the amount of exposure cannot be controlled properly in accordance with the change. Further, in a scanning type exposure apparatus with a light source emitting a light beam such as an excimer laser, etc., there is a chance that the number of light beams illuminating a wafer is different in various positions on the wafer in accordance with the relationship between the rate of movement of the wafer and the timing of emissions of light beams. Namely, there is a change that unevenness of the amount of light occurs.